1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressors and, more particularly, to mechanisms and methods for aligning a fixed scroll member relative to a main bearing member in a scroll compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scroll compressors are well known in the art and utilize a fixed scroll member having an involute wrap and a moveable scroll member also having an involute wrap to compress a fluid, typically a refrigerant. The scroll members are positioned with the involute wraps in mutual engagement. The mutually engaged wraps form compression pockets which confine the fluid. The compression pockets progressively decrease in size as they travel towards the center of the scroll members as the moveable scroll member is orbited relative to the fixed scroll.
The moveable scroll member is eccentrically mounted on a crankshaft to provide for the orbital movement of the moveable scroll. The crankshaft is, in turn, supported by a main bearing member. An anti-rotation device is used to prevent the moveable scroll from rotating about its own axis as it is orbited relative to the crankshaft axis by rotation of the crankshaft. The anti-rotation device, often comprising an Oldham ring, is commonly placed between and in engagement with both the main bearing member and the moveable scroll member.
Improper relative positioning of the two scroll members can lead to gaps between the involute wraps and leakage of fluid from individual compression pockets thereby leading to inefficient operation of the compressor. The mounting of the moveable scroll member to the crankshaft controls the position of the moveable scroll member relative to the main bearing. The position of the fixed scroll member relative to the main bearing member is commonly achieved by directly attaching the fixed scroll member to the main bearing member which thereby relatively positions the fixed and moveable scroll members. The fixed scroll may be either axially secured to the main bearing member or mounted in an axially compliant manner which permits relative axial movement between the fixed scroll member and main bearing member.